


Mirage

by Ladycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure where it comes from. Habit, possibly, since it's rather a constant in his life for many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

He's not sure where it comes from. Habit, possibly, since it's rather a constant in his life for many years. Conditioning, maybe? It's not a comfortable thought, but, well. Certain a _likely_ one, given who he's looking at.

Draco swallows hard and watches again as Harry loosens the tie from his neck, licking his lips. It's perfectly innocuous, really, just him getting out of a dirty pull over after a class before putting his robes back on.

It's also the _hottest_ thing Draco's ever seen. Harry looks like sin when he does that, frozen in the water of the bowl, staring at him with come-hither eyes he probably has no knowledge of making. He's turned into a confident young man, if rash and headstrong and all those other silly Gryffindor traits, and the boyish innocence that hangs around his dark features and striking eyes and blast, that _mouth_.

Well. It's sexy as anything.

The door slamming makes the water ripple, destroying the image before Draco can save it. Crying out in wordless rage, he rounds on whoever's disturbed him when he's left _strict orders_ that no one's allowed to enter until he gives leave -- 

Only to have his rage vanish like its been spelled away from him.

"Professor?"

Snape's nose is always particularly large when he looks down it that way. Draco can't wait until he has more of his father's height -- and he will, whatever those stupid house elves say -- so Snape will have to look up at _him_. 

"Draco. I assume you are... hm." Snape snatches the bowl before Draco can stop him, studying it carefully before replacing it. "That is mine, Draco."

It -- it's _Snape's_? Draco forgets to pretend innocence or outrage, instead staring in total shock at the black-robed figure that suddenly seems less haughty and more calculating. "Professor?" he croaks again.

"I've been aware of your activities, Draco, and while I can't say I approve of how painfully lax you've gone about your thieving... the cause is one I can appreciate." Waving his hand, the bowl fills with water and a new image flickers into existence.

Harry, again, and wearing that tie, but the shirt it's supposed to go 'round is gone. In fact, all of Harry's clothes are gone _except_ the tie, his body still awkward and ungainly from youth, all angles under smooth, touchably pale skin, spread out over a bed that is draped in Slytherin green.

Draco has to work not to pant. He knows he's blushing, he can't help it with his blasted fair skin. "Professor?" he croaks a third time.

"He's quite the luscious arse. He's also become a demanding little shit lately, not that this is a surprise. So I've a... request to make of you." Snape makes the image vanish, then lets out a pleased noise when Draco doesn't bother looking up at him.

Warmth blooms down Draco's back and side and oh, Merlin, Snape is leaning over him, his mouth at Draco's _ear_ , as he says, "He wants to fuck you, Draco. He wants to push you down, with your knees up round your ears, his cock moving slow and deep inside of you. It's all he talks about. How much he wants to hear you begging as he gives it to you, how you'll whimper like a girl when he makes you come and I promise you, Malfoy, you _will_ come.

"And if you're very good about it, I'll let you watch while I fuck _him_."

Draco manages one gasping inhalation before he comes.

"Be at my quarters after supper on Friday. You've a detention to perform then."

Glancing at his stained trousers, Draco quickly makes up his mind. Not bothering to clean himself up or even strip off the rest of his clothes, he simply opens what he must and wraps his hand around his own sticky cock, tugging on it firmly. Behind his closed eyes, he see Harry again, on hands and knees, tie hanging down to shadow the muscles that are slowly defining in his chest, but this time, it's not Draco he's with.

It's Snape, still clad in his billowing dark robes, pumping into Harry's body while Harry whimpers and snivels, exactly as that pathetic boy should, learning how a _real_ man fucks, a real man makes his partners scream with pleasure, learning how Harry Potter is nothing but a greedy slut who craves being fucked by his Slytherin superiors.

And in the fantasy, Draco is sliding underneath Harry's body to take his cock into his mouth, sucking desperately.


End file.
